


As the trolls gathered.

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small sadstuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the trolls gathered.

All the trolls, except Gamzee, were sitting in the field, in a circle, looking up at the stars.

"They are beautiful." Feferi said.

"My Lusus Would Tell Me When Someone Died, Their Soul Would Become A Star." Kanaya replied.

Aradia grabbed Sollux's hand.

Nepeta hugged Equius.

"1 R3M3B3R, WH3N 1 COULD S33, 1 WOULD TRY TO COUNT TH3 ST4RS! MY LUSUS S41D 1 W4S W4ST1NG MY T1M3."

Karkat grabbed her hand.

"LUSUS' ARE WRONG, SOMETIMES."

Vriska didn't say anything because John wasn't there, she began to sob.

"vRiSKA? aRE YOU OKAY?" Tavros asked, in a sweet voice.

"No. Duh!"

"i KNOW YOU MISS jOHN." He said. He held out a comforting hand, which Vriska took.

Kanaya was alone, too. Rose wasn't there, and that was all she wanted. She mumbled to herself.

"i MISS MY LUSUS." Tavros said.

"MINE WAS AN ASS."

"1 K1ND4 W1SH 1 COULD S33 M1N3 4G41N."

"Mine was always fucking hungry, that greedy 8itch."

"I kinda miss mine."

"Wwell, I hate mine. He told me to kill anyone wwho got in my wway." He looked at Feferi. "I wwas lied to my wwhole life."

"D-> Mine was... okay."

":33< I really bad miss mine!"

"miine wa2 an a22."

"I'd Kill To Have Mine Back." She looked at Eridan. "Sorry."

"I miss mine. She t0ld me t0 keep fighting, t0 never give up. She is pr0bably disap0inted n0w."

"You're Wrong, Aradia. Your Lusus Should Be Very Proud Of You, I Know I Would Be."

"Lusi die, guys! They all do! Get over it! They are just 8itches and 8astards who can't wait to a8andon us! Fuck them!"

"D-> Don't repeat anything you hear, Nepeta!" Equius told his moiral, but she was half asleep.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SERKET! JUST CAUSE YOUR CHILDHOOD WAS MESSED UP DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BRING IT OUT ON ALL OF US! ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS ON WHAT TO TALK ABOUT?"

"4NC3STORS!" Terezi yelled.

"FINE."

"MY 4NC3STOR W4S FUCK1NG 4W3SOM3!"

"So was mine! ::::::::)"

"Miine wa2 pretty fuckiing weiird."

"Mine Wished For Nothing But Hope. She Was Sold A Slave."

"mINE WAS COOL!"

"Mine wwas the fucking best evver!"

"MINE WAS A WIMP."

"Karkat, Your Ancestor Died With Pride."

"LIKE A WIMP!"

"GOD K4RK4T! YOUR 4NC3STOR DI3D FOR 3V3RYON3 4ND YOU DON'T CAR3?"

"MOVING ON! MEGIDO! GO!"

"mine was pr0bably terrified. having a rand0m stranger ad0pt her."

"PEIXES, GO!"

"No...uh...no thanks."

"YOURS KILLED EVERYONE, THE END."

Feferi sobbed.

"Karkat, she fucking said she didn't wwant to talk about it! Mother Glubber!"

Vriska smiled.

"No! Let's keep talking a8out her! How she killed everyone! How "Miss Perfect" over here, would turn into her! How-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Eridan commanded. "Fuck you Serket!"

"n0t her fault, eridan... she was b0rn a bitch."

Sollux and Aradia high- fived.

"At least I'm not Sollux, he knew all of us would die! And he never told anyone!"

Silence.

"gettiing tiired of your 2hiit, 2piderbiitch." Kanaya and Eridan were comforting Feferi.

"Oh w8! Feferi! You already have turned into your ancestor! Everyone IS dead!!" Feferi stood up.

"I hate my blood color! I know my ancestor was gonna be the last to die! I knew it! Karkat's ancestor knew he was gonna be first to die!

"Sit down, 8itch."

Everyone stood up.

"vriska! y0u deserved t0 die!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed in unison.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THIS SOME KIND OF INTERVENTION? HAHAHAH!!"

"Fucking."

"bITCH."

"GO D13 1N A HOL3, F3LLOW SCOURG3."

"All I ever wanted was to win!" She said.

"aND jOHN."

"LET IT GO TAVROS!"

"lET WHAT GO? yOU KILLED ME, YOU BITCH."

* * *

 

At the end of the night, everyone had someone they loved. Rose and John came back to see Kanaya and Vriska. Gamzee came to see Tavros.


End file.
